the spider and the rose: Black Butler fanfic
by Ciel-Chan1
Summary: hmm this is a CielXOCXAlois love triangle, in the point of view of my character, Tear Black...this is the first fanfic i have ever wrote, and the sentences and descriptions get better further in...please read!
1. part 1

**so, this is my first fanfic...be nice...XD**

_"Darkness….closing around me…..I see a face." Alex!" I yell to him. He doesn't move. I try to touch him, flames engulf my body. I scream…darkness…everywhere…" _I jolt awake and sit up. I look out the window of my room. Alex walks in." good morning, Master…" he smiled and pored some tea. "Thank you…." I say and sip the tea. "I have your clothes for today, and a letter has arrived from the Trancy manor…" Alex said and set my things on the bed, he left. I slipped of the bed and got dressed. I read the note." Ball? Tonight? Hmmm last one wasn't so good…." I said quietly and sighed; thinking about the last ball when Alois tried to "steal" me.

I shivered and opened my door. "What did the note say?" Alex asked. "A ball…." I sighed and looked at him; he would usually have something to say, not today. Alex smiled and nodded. I sigh and walk to the kitchen for my breakfast.

I stare out the carriage window and sigh at the Trancy manor. The carriage stops and I step out. "Tear!" Alois said and hugged me." It's great to see you!" he laughed. I pushed him away." Hello Alois…" I smile, but on the inside I'm disgusted. Alois smiled." Come in…" he said and walked into the main hall. I follow and look at all of the happy faces. Alex walked next to me with his hand on my shoulder, like always. I sit and wait; I see the Phantomhive's carriage pull up. I smiled and looked at axel. Alex looked at me and nodded." You want to dance with him again, yes?" he teased." Yes I do…" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Ciel walked in and sat down on the other side of the room. My hands where taken by Alex, he smiled and started to dance. I look over at Ciel and he smiled a little." Alex…play with Sebastian or something…" I said and he let go of me." Yes…" axel said and walked over to Sebastian and whispered in his ear. Sebastian smiled and looked at Ciel." Dance with her…" he said softly. Ciel looked at him." I don't know how…" he said but was pushed towards me. I turn and smiled." Hello Ciel…" I said softly and he held his hand out." Would y…you like to dance?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I took his hand and he lead." I'm sorry, I don't know how to dance…" he said after he stepped on my foot. I giggle " I don't know either…"I said and the song finished. He smiled and left. I blushed a bit and looked at Alex" it's time to leave…" he said and I nodded. I waved to Ciel and left the manor. I got in the carriage and watched London move by me.

I slip into my bed and yawn." Good night, Alex…" I said and turned onto my side. "Good night, master…." Alex said and walked out

I wake up and sat up." Alex…" I said and yawned. Alex came in." good morning…" he smiled and poured my tea. "Alex, what is it like waiting for a soul?" I asked not knowing the answer." It's like not eating for months on end…" he said and looked at me." Interested in you butler, are we?" he said teasingly. I smiled." Slightest bit…" I said and stretched. My shirt fell over my shoulder showing the demon mark. I touch it and smiled. "I'll leave you to change…" Alex said and walked out. I changed and walked out to the stairs. I start to walk down and hear a knock on the door. Alex opened the door and smiled. "Tear, Lord Phantomhive is here to see you." He said and let them in. I look at him and looked down at my clothes. I blush a bit, noticing I'm wearing something Alois might wear." Oh my…" I say to myself and looked at Ciel and Sebastian." Hello…" I smile and walked down the stairs. Ciel blinks a bit looking at my clothes and looked at my face." Hello…" he said. I look at Alex." Tea…" I say and he walks off. I turn back to them." I'll show you to the drawing room…" I said and tuned to the stairs and walked. They followed up the stairs into the room. I sit in the chair close to the desk and motioned them to sit. Ciel sat and looked around." Interesting décor…." He said and looked at Me." yes, my mother designed it when I was younger…" I nodded and smiled." What do you need?" I asked them. Ciel got a note from his pocket and gave it to me." Crime…queen asked for your assistance…" I read over it. I was known as the queens 'puppet' or 'bait' as I say." murder all over town? Easy enough…" I said and put the letter down. I look at them." I'll do it..." I say and Ciel nodded." We will leave soon, oh and since you are the 'puppet', the murderer goes after young males…we will be waiting for you when you are ready…" he said and stood, he left and I stood." Can't be too hard to look like a boy…" I say and walk to my room. I find a hat, grey coat, a pair of boots, and a neck lace. I get dressed and put my shoulder length hair in the hat and left my bangs out. I smile at myself and nodded. I walked down the stairs and looked at Ciel. Ciel blinked and smiled a bit." Great… lets go…" he said and walked out of the mansion. I follow with Alex by my side. We get into my carriage with Alex and Sebastian driving. I fix my coat and looked out the window of the purple and grey carriage.


	2. part 2

**well, here is part 2...have fun...**

The carriage stops and I step out with Ciel behind me. Alex helped me and Ciel out and smiled." The have started in a park close by…" Sebastian said. I nod and looked around." Alex…where is the park?" I asked and he looked at me." Turn the corner and it will be there…" he smiled and we started walking.

I sat down on a bench next to Ciel and sighed. Undertaker walked up with his tea and a plate." Hello young earl, and…err…your friend…" he said referring to me. Ciel lifted his head." Hello…" he said and looked at the plate. I glare at the undertaker." Why do you have a plate with you?" I asked making my voice sound more…boyish." Why I have no idea why I have this plate…well good day!" he said and walked off. He threw the plate behind him and hit Ciel. Ciel fell back on the ground." Master!" Sebastian said and helped him on the bench. He cleaned his head off. I watched." Are you okay?" I asked having my hands over my mouth. He nodded." I…I'm fine…" he said and blinked. The undertaker turned." Oh my apologies, young earl… I did not mean to hit you…" he said and walked off. I blinked." What just happened?" I said quietly. Ciel sighed and passed out on the bench. I look at him and sighed." I hope he will be okay…" I said and looked around

Ciel awoke and looked at me, I smiled." You're awake…" I said and he nodded." Was that another plate?" he asked Sebastian and he nodded." Another plate?!" I asked. Sebastian nodded." Yes, this is the second time my master has been hit with a plate…I do believe it was Grell's fault last time…" he said. Ciel sighed and nodded. I blink; I know who Grell was, but a plate to face? Come on…a little harsh, no?" wel…that was uncalled for…" I muttered and fixed my hair. Alex looked at the undertakers shop." That was indeed a surprise…"he said. I sigh." Are you sure you are alright?" I ask again. He nodded." Yes. Thank you." He said and looked at Sebastian.

" It seems we must return home…come now…our carriage is at your manor…" Sebastian said, closing his pocket watch. I nodded and stood, pulling the hat off, letting my black hair down. I follow Ciel and Sebastian to the carriage. Alex sits upfront with Sebastian, with me and Ciel in back. I look at his head. "I'm sorry Ciel…" I say, stupidly." What for? You did nothing." He said lifting his head to look at me. I shrug." I...don't know…" I mutter and look out the window, seeing my manor. I smile slightly; I just wanted to be home." thank you for accompanying me…" Ciel bowed his head a bit. I smiled." Thank you for inviting me…" I said softly and watched them leave. I turn to a 'meow'." Alex! Put the cat down…." I say seeing him hold the cat." Aw…may we keep him?" he asked, childish of him." I suppose…" I sigh and walked into the manor.

"for dinner is a steak soaked in red wine…enjoy…" Alex said and handed me the plate. I smile and took a bite." Delicious as always, Alex, you don't disappoint me…" I said and took another bite. "For tea we have Earl Grey with honey." Alex said and poured a cup. After dinner I got ready for bed." Good night, Alex…" I said, yawning. I fell back on the blanket and slept." Good night, master." Alex said and closed the door.

" Ma'Lady, it's time to wake up now…" Alex said softly and opened the curtains, waking me up instantly. I moan and sit up. I rub my head and looked at him." Morning…" I mumble." This morning's tea is a black herbal tea…" Alex said and poured a cup. I sipped it and set it aside." Plans?" I asked him." Phantomhive wants for you to accompany him, yet again, for the crimes…" Alex said and set my clothes on the bed next to me. He nodded and left the room. I got dressed in a black blouse and a pair of shorts with a matching pair of boots with blue laces. I head down stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast, a scone. I ate and went into the garden to see my black and white roses. I smiled and held a blossom in my hand." It's beautiful, isn't it Alex?" I asked turning to him. Alex nodded." Yes…they are…" he smiled. I turn back to my black rose in my hand." They were mothers…she adored the black roses…father chose the white ones…me and brother got the red ones…they died soon after…." I say softly and smile." Oh how I miss them so…" I say quietly and walked around the stone path of the gardens. I smiled and the black rabbit on the side. I pick it up and pet its head." You have a talent with animals…" Alex said walking behind me." How so?" I asked, holding the bunny." You seem to have all the animals to like you…" he said and patted the bunny. I hold the bunny." Yes…it seems I do…" I smiled and turned to a 'meow'. I smiled and put the bunny down, who hopped away quickly. I picked up the cat and sneezed." Cat hair…" I muttered and pet the was small…its surly was a kitten…at least 2 months old. I look at Alex." Name?" I asked. Alex shrugged." I don't know…but I was out in town and got something for it…" he said and pulled out a red collar with a red bell attached. I smiled and put it around the fuzzy cats neck." Perfect fit…" I smiled and kissed the cats head. It meowed again so I put it down." Are you happy to have you cat?" I asked Alex. Alex grinned." Yes…" he said and heard a carriage pull up out front." Come…they are here…" he said and walked back into the manor." Tell them to come out and get some tea!" I yell at him and sit on one of the stones, holding the cat again." Aaron…" I said softly stroking its fur.

I hear clicking on the stone path. I smiled." Ciel..." I said stroking the cat, looking kind of like and evil villain with his cat. Ciel looked at the cat and sneezed. The cat freaked and jumped out of my arms, into a bush." Ow….bless you, Ciel…" I said rubbing the claw marks on my arm." Thank you…" he said and sat on the stone in front of me, with Sebastian by his side. Alex came out with a cart of tea. He poured a glass for me and Ciel. I sipped and coughed." Are you alright?" Alex asked looking down at me." Yes…sugar?" I asked and her gave me two cubes." Sorry I forgot…" he said and put his hand on my shoulder, where the demon mark is. Ciel looked at my clothes." And you call yourself a lady?" he grinned up at me. I blush slightly." He….yes I am a lady but I do not enjoy dresses…or corsets…and as I recall…you don't either?" I grinned back. Ciel sighed." Yes…it wasn't fun…." I laughed and sipped my tea. Ciel smiled and looked at Sebastian. I put the cup down." What are we doing today, exactly?" I ask. Ciel looked at me." Investigate further, 'puppet'" he said and put the cup next to mine. He stood; I did the same, keeping Alex's hand on my shoulder. We walk back in to the manor. I see the black bunny again and pick it up." Hello my friend…" I said, stroking its fur. Ciel looked at me and smiled." You have quite the way with animals…" he said. I smiled." Thank you, Ciel…" I said and put the bunny down, walking back inside. I get dressed back in my guy outfit and walk down the steps to the mail hall. Ciel smiled." Ready?" he asked and held his hand out. I blush again and take his hand. He walked us out to the carriage, opening the door for me. I smiled and stepped in, he followed me. Alex sat up front with Sebastian. I look at Ciel and fixed my hat.

"Here…" Alex said back at us and stopped the carriage. I stepped out, Ciel following, and looked around." Nice part of London…" I mutter. Ciel walked around town with me by his side, Sebastian on his other side and Alex on mine." What are we looking for?" I ask. Ciel shrugged." Wait for a scream…if Sebastian is right…the murder will take place on this side of town." He said. My heels clicked on the ground and I sighed. I heard a scream and ran for it. Ciel followed me. I turn the corner and someone grabs me, I try to scream, but couldn't. Ciel looked around." TEAR!?" he yelled my name. I passed out.


	3. part 3

**alright...part 3 =3...**

I hear tapping on a floor. I wake up, dizzy, I look up at the figure." W...who?" I said softly and sat up, too fast, I almost fell over. My hands and feet where bound by rope. I groan. The man looked at me." Why hello my beauty…" he smiled wickedly and held my chin in his hand. I blink and looked at him, my hat falling off, letting my hair down. He frowned." A girl?!" he yelled and threw me on the ground. I groan and looked at the man. He slapped me." A damn girl?!" he yelled at me. I felt blood run down my face and chuckled." what a girl can't look like a boy?" I asked. He growled." Don't try to be cute!" he growled at me. I smiled wickedly." Alex…save me…now." I said and the man looked at me like I'm insane. The venom green mark on my shoulder glowed through my black shirt. I smiled wickedly, feeling my blood flow on the ground. I hear glass breaking. A single fork flew through the window into the man's arm. Alex jumped through the window, Ciel and Sebastian following. I smiled." Well…I found him…" I chuckle and Alex picked me up. He cut the ropes with a wave of his hand and smiled." Well you enjoy bleeding huh?" he chuckled and wiped the blood from my face, examining the cuts on my eye brow and my hair line. He huffed." It's not bad….he hit you hard though…you cheek is bruised…." He frowned and looked at my shoulder glowing." Beautiful green…" Ciel said looking at my shoulder; my shirt had fallen off on one side showing my shoulder mark, fully green and glowing. I blink and nodded." Alex's color…" I said weakly and held my head. Alex moved my hands." We will be home soon…we need to take care of him…" he said turning his head to the man. The man stared at us with eyes wide." W...what are you?!" he demanded. Alex grinned and stood. " Shall I say it?" he asked Sebastian. He nodded and Alex turned his head back." We are just one hell of butlers…" he said and I passed out soon after.

I wake up in my bed and looked around. I see Ciel's walking stick. I smiled." He is still here?" I asked and sat up. I groan and hold my head, feeling the bandages on the cuts. I touch my face, I winced." Bruised well…" I mutter and stood, still in the clothes from before. I pull the sleeve up over my shoulder and walked down the steps to the kitchen where the others where. Alex turned." Your awake…" he smiled and pulled out a chair for me. I sat and looked at Ciel on the other side of the table. Ciel looked at me and smiled slightly." The culprits name is Joan Smith…." He said and pushed a paper over to me. I read it." He has done ten murders of young boys…" Ciel went on. I nodded and set down the paper, leaning back in my chair. Ciel sneezed again." Blasted cat…" he muttered. I saw the kitten run in the house." Are you allergic?" I asked him. He nodded and sneezed again." Alex…put him in the gardens…" I said and Alex nodded, leaving the room. I look at Ciel. He nodded." Thank…you…" he said and sneezed again. My head started to bleed again. I sighed and wiped the blood coming from the bandages." You were brave…" Sebastian said to me." That's what the puppets job is…play dress up and get captured…queen's orders…." I said weakly and heard the back door shut. Alex walked back in and tended to my cuts. I winced. " Oh! I almost forgot…" I said and ran back up to my room, getting Ciel's walking stick. I came back down and held it out for him to take. Ciel smiled." Yes…thank you…" he said and took it, keeping it by his side. I nodded and sat back down. Alex handed me a cup of tea." Chamomile with honey… for soothing." He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder, as always, on my mark. Ciel nodded and fixed his eye patch. Sebastian clicked his pocket watch. "oh my...we should be going…its almost time for dinner preparations…" he said. I blink." Well Alex has dinner almost done…why not stay?" I said wanting them to stay. Ciel looked up and Sebastian." We can…." Ciel nodded looking back at me. Alex went back to fixing the dinner. I smile." great!" we can go to the study and we can find something to do until dinner is done…" I smiled and we both stood.

Ciel and I walked up the stairs to the study and I sat at my desk, Ciel sitting in the chair in front." What do you want to play? I hear your quite the chess master." I grin and pull out a chess board and pieces. I hand Ciel the white ones." White goes first…" I said and set my black pieces up. Ciel did the same, knowing I may lose, I watched his first move. Then I moved. So one and so forth." Check mate." Ciel smiled wickedly. I smiled." Bravo…and I was so close..." I smiled and looked down. One more spot close to his king, and I lost it. Alex nocked on the door." Ready…" he said and walked back down the stairs. I smile and stood." Nice job, Ciel, quite the master alright." I say and he smiled back at me." Not a master…just that I know the tactics…I have no regrets to the moves I make." He said and walked down stairs with me.

We walk into the dining room and I smile. Alex pulled a chair for me, and Sebastian doing the same for Ciel. I smell the food." Smoked salmon….with garlic…" I said and looked at Alex. He nodded." Yes...you know me to well, master." He said and stood beside me. I took a bite and smiled. Ciel nodded." Its good…" he said to Alex. Alex nodded." Thank you…" he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder, again. After we finished, we went to the green house for afternoon tea and after dinner desert. I smile at the chocolate cake with white frosting. I took a bite." Great as always, Alex, you never disappoint…" I say and h smile." Thank you…least I could do." He said and nodded. Ciel nodded." Yes…" ye agreed with me.

I walked back in with the others into the main hall. I smiled at Ciel, Alex has left to clean, and Sebastian to start the carriage." Thank you for coming with me." Ciel said and smiled. I nodded." Thank you for inviting me." I say. He took my hand and kissed the top of it." I will see you later, Lady Tear." He smiled and dropped my hand. I blushed deep red and watched as he entered the carriage. I wave at it, before leaving the black gates, Ciel waved back. I turn around and smiled. I jumped at Alex standing behind me." You scared me…" I said. He smiled." Sorry…" he said and leaded me up stairs for bed. I lay my head on the pillow and smile." Night, Alex." I say. Alex smiled." Night, master." He said and walked out, into the dark hall.


	4. part 4

I gasp and fly up from my bed. I panted, holding my head. All I hear is the screams of my mother and father. Alex comes in and saw me." Hello master…bad dream?" I nod." Well we have an Earl Grey with milk…the milk helps sooth, especially when you had a bad dream." He smiled and poured e some tea. I drank and set the cup down." You have been invited to a ball, at the crystal manor…" he smiled and handed me a letter. I nod and he bows." Yes…I will get you a dress…" he smiled and left the room. I sigh and stood I walked to my mirror on my dresser and looked at the cuts and bruise." I sigh." Not as bad as I thought it would be…" I mutter and wait for Alex to bring my was black with red lace, the boots where black with red laces, with a red neck lace. I smiled and got dressed." Well at least the colors are nice…" I mutter and twirl, looking into the mirror. I smiled." Ciel will like it…" I say softly and walked down the steps. I saw Ciel at the door and smiled." Hello, Ciel…" I said and looked at his clothes, blue and white, as always. He smiled back and nodded." Hello" he said and walked me outside to the carriage. I got in the he followed, Alex and Sebastian sitting in front. I smile at Ciel, who was looking out the window.

"Here…" Alex said to us and stopped the carriage in front of the silver colored manor. Alex opened the door and I see a young boy with a butler beside him. He had blond hair, a bit longer than Ceils; he looked to be about fifteen. He smiled at us." Welcome to the Crystal manor…I'm Scythe Crystal." He smiled and kissed the top of my hand. i smile, but yet again, disgusted. I had a reason to be grossed out when it was Alois. I was at one of his many balls, and he tried to 'steal' me….apparently he has done this to many people. I wipe the back of my hand on my dress as I walk inside, Ciel gave Scythe an odd heels clack as I walk in, but no one noticed, as usual. I sigh, knowing im horrible at dancing, I sat in a chair near the wall. Ciel does the same, we proved that he is bad at dancing as well, but I still want to dance with him…but like that will happen again. Alex took my hand and pulled me up." Come…" he said and started to dance with me." Alex!" I said and laughed. I stepped on his foot." Sorry…" I said, he smile." its fine…" he said and twirled me, my black hair flowing. I giggle and look at Ciel; he smiled at me and played with the top of his walking stick. Alex pulled me in and danced again. I smile and sat back down when the song ended. There was a gun shot. I jumped and looked around. Alex shielded me and looked around. I hug my knees close and she another bullet, it shot the lights out." Alex…" I said softly and h nodded." I know…" he said and looked at Sebastian doing the same as him. I look over to Ciel; he looked at me with an emotionless face and sighed. I put my face down on my knees and sigh." Get this over with, Alex…" I said quietly. Alex smiled." yes, Ma'Lady…" he said, his eyes glowing red. He looked over at sebastin and nodded. Sebastian smiled." Lord…commands?" he asked Ciel." No…" he said and shook his head. Another shot, it shot Ciel in the side. I gasp." Ciel!" I yell and try to help him. Alex held me in place." No…don't move from his spot…" he warned. I nodded and sat still. Ciel fell over and held his side." S…Sebastian!" he yelled at his butler. Sebastian nodded." Please hold out a little longer…" he said and looked at me. I kept my face in my knees." Alex, hurry…." I said louder. Alex nodded and left my side for a moment." Everyone! Get in here!" he yelled and opened the door to a cellar under the stairs. Everyone got in, even Scythe and Ciel. Axel put me in there and closed the door. Sebastian, Alex, and Scythe's butler, Alexandria stayed to fight the gunmen. I stayed at Ciel's side and looked at him; he smiled up at me and passed out. I sigh and hear bullets, then silence.

The door opened, Alex smiled." All better…it may be best to return home and forget about this…" he said and the many people rushed out and into their carriages. I stayed with Ciel and waited for Sebastian to get him. Sebastian tended to the bullet wound and smiled." It would be best if you two got home…I will get the carriage started…." He said and left me, Alex, and Ciel to wait. Ciel groaned and woke up. I look at him." Are you alright?" I ask and held his shoulder, so he doesn't fall. Ciel nodded." Yes, just dizzy" he said and held his head; I walked him out to the carriage and opened the door for him. We walked in and I sat next to him. Alex started the carriage with Sebastian on his side. Ciel laid his head on the window and huffed. I sigh." I'm sorry, Ciel…" I said softly and he smiled weakly." What for? I regret nothing…neither should you." He said weakly and Alex opened the door to the carriage for me to get out. I kiss Ciel on the cheek and step out. I see him blush and I smile. I waved as it left the black gates. I walked back inside. I walk upstairs and got undressed into my sleeping clothes. I lay on the warm bed and sigh. Alex walked in and closed the curtains. Good night, master…" he said and blew out the candle he carried, walking into the dark hallway


	5. part 5

I gasp and fly up from my bed. I panted, holding my head, trying to clear my head. Alex comes in and saw me." Hello master…bad dream?" I nod." Well we have an Earl Grey with milk…the milk helps sooth, especially when you had a bad dream." He smiled and poured e some tea. I drank and set the cup down." You have been invited to a ball, at the crystal manor…" he smiled and handed me a letter. I nod and he bows." Yes…I will get you a dress…" he smiled and left the room. I sigh and stood I walked to my mirror on my dresser and looked at the cuts and bruise." I sigh." Not as bad as I thought it would be…" I mutter and wait for Alex to bring my was black with red lace, the boots where black with red laces, with a red neck lace. I smiled and got dressed." Well at least the colors are nice…" I mutter and twirl, looking into the mirror. I smiled." Ciel will like it…" I say softly and walked down the steps. I saw Ciel at the door and smiled." Hello, Ciel…" I said and looked at his clothes, blue and white, as always. He smiled back and nodded." Hello" he said and walked me outside to the carriage. I got in the he followed, Alex and Sebastian sitting in front. I smile at Ciel, who was looking out the window.

"Here…" Alex said to us and stopped the carriage in front of the silver colored manor. Alex opened the door and I see a young boy with a butler beside him. He had blond hair, a bit longer than Ceils; he looked to be about fifteen. He smiled at us." Welcome to the Crystal manor…I'm Scythe Crystal." He smiled and kissed the top of my hand. i smile, but yet again, disgusted. I had a reason to be grossed out when it was Alois. I was at one of his many balls, and he tried to 'steal' me….apparently he has done this to many people. I wipe the back of my hand on my dress as I walk inside, Ciel gave Scythe an odd heels clack as I walk in, but no one noticed, as usual. I sigh, knowing im horrible at dancing, I sat in a chair near the wall. Ciel does the same, we proved that he is bad at dancing as well, but I still want to dance with him…but like that will happen again. Alex took my hand and pulled me up." Come…" he said and started to dance with me." Alex!" I said and laughed. I stepped on his foot." Sorry…" I said, he smile." its fine…" he said and twirled me, my black hair flowing. I giggle and look at Ciel; he smiled at me and played with the top of his walking stick. Alex pulled me in and danced again. I smile and sat back down when the song ended. There was a gun shot. I jumped and looked around. Alex shielded me and looked around. I hug my knees close and she another bullet, it shot the lights out." Alex…" I said softly and h nodded." I know…" he said and looked at Sebastian doing the same as him. I look over to Ciel; he looked at me with an emotionless face and sighed. I put my face down on my knees and sigh." Get this over with, Alex…" I said quietly. Alex smiled." yes, Ma'Lady…" he said, his eyes glowing red. He looked over at sebastin and nodded. Sebastian smiled." Lord…commands?" he asked Ciel." No…" he said and shook his head. Another shot, it shot Ciel in the side. I gasp." Ciel!" I yell and try to help him. Alex held me in place." No…don't move from his spot…" he warned. I nodded and sat still. Ciel fell over and held his side." S…Sebastian!" he yelled at his butler. Sebastian nodded." Please hold out a little longer…" he said and looked at me. I kept my face in my knees." Alex, hurry…." I said louder. Alex nodded and left my side for a moment." Everyone! Get in here!" he yelled and opened the door to a cellar under the stairs. Everyone got in, even Scythe and Ciel. Axel put me in there and closed the door. Sebastian, Alex, and Scythe's butler, Alexandria stayed to fight the gunmen. I stayed at Ciel's side and looked at him; he smiled up at me and passed out. I sigh and hear bullets, then silence.

The door opened, Alex smiled." All better…it may be best to return home and forget about this…" he said and the many people rushed out and into their carriages. I stayed with Ciel and waited for Sebastian to get him. Sebastian tended to the bullet wound and smiled." It would be best if you two got home…I will get the carriage started…." He said and left me, Alex, and Ciel to wait. Ciel groaned and woke up. I look at him." Are you alright?" I ask and held his shoulder, so he doesn't fall. Ciel nodded." Yes, just dizzy" he said and held his head; I walked him out to the carriage and opened the door for him. We walked in and I sat next to him. Alex started the carriage with Sebastian on his side. Ciel laid his head on the window and huffed. I sigh." I'm sorry, Ciel…" I said softly and he smiled weakly." What for? I regret nothing…neither should you." He said weakly and Alex opened the door to the carriage for me to get out. I kiss Ciel on the cheek and step out. I see him blush and I smile. I waved as it left the black gates. I walked back inside. I walk upstairs and got undressed into my sleeping clothes. I lay on the warm bed and sigh. Alex walked in and closed the curtains. Good night, master…" he said and blew out the candle he carried, walking into the dark hallway

"Time to wake up now…" Alex said and opened the curtains. I open my eyes slowly and sat up. Alex poured me a cup of tea and left me with my clothes. I got dressed in what I would normally wear, but black and blue. I smiled and walked down the steps to the kitchen. Alex made some breakfast and I ate." Plans today?" I ask. Alex nodded." Yes we have received a letter from the queen. I opened it and read it." Kidnapping of young girls…" I said and put it down." Alright.." I said and walked up stairs to my closet. I got a regular dress and out it on." Let's go." I said walking back down the stairs and Alex nodded, getting the carriage ready. I got in the carriage and looked out the window. I sigh and looked at the Big Ben. It was 9:15 in the morning. I yawned and looked at the children playing." I wish I can be that happy again…" I mutter. Alex stopped the carriage. He opened the door and I got out." You know your job and I know mine…." I say and walked off in a different direction.

Alex nodded and walked off to look around the city, while I prance around like the little girl I'm supposed to be. That's the puppets job, play dress up and get snatched. I sigh and pranced around the streets, some know I'm the heard of the Black manor and most do not, so it's at my advantages. I see someone looking at me." Hello good sir." I bow to the man. The man smiled." Hello, little lady, what's your name?" he asked." Lilly Forgeron." I made my accent a French one. The man smiled." Nice to meet you Lilly." He said and took my hand, and kissed the top of it. "_What is wrong with pervs kissing my hands?!"_ my head screamed. I smiled." What is your name?" I asked in the best French accent I can make. He smiled." Thomas Johnson." He said and pulled me into a shadow. I was, yet again, drugged, so I passed out.

I woke up, with my hands chained to the wall and me feet bound. I sigh and looked to my sides. Other girls tied up the same as me. 'Thomas' held my jaw in his hand." Well well…we meet again…" he grinned. This was the same room as the murders accrued before. I grin." Good eye… Joan Smith" I say. He slapped me." Don't play cute, girl, I don't know your name but I will find out and…." He was cut off. I sigh." Alex, save me…now." I say and my shoulder glowed venom green. Joan's eyes widened and let go of me. He ran out of the room. My head dropped and my cuts bleed." Catch him!" I yelled lifting my head, I'm not going to fail the queen this time. The silence of the room was broken. There was gun shots, the other girls lifted their heads to hear, while some kept their heads down. Alex walked in with Joan over his shoulder, tied with rope. I smiled." Thank you, Alex, now get me and the other girls out of these chains…they are most uncomfortable…" I say. He smiled and set the unconscious Joan on the ground. He untied me first then the other ten girls. I rub my wrists and wiped the blood from my face." Joan smith…" I said and kicked his ribs." That will hurt when he wakes up…" I mutter and looked at the other girls. The hugged me." It's going to be fine…let go please…" I say and they let go." All I need is your names…." I said looking at the girls. They gave me their names and I nodded." Come with me and we will return you home…" I said and walked out of the building with the girls and Alex following me.

I got all the girls home and nodded to Alex." Job completed…." I said and walked to the carriage. Alex drove us home. Alex fixed my cuts and nodded." There…all better…" he smiled and left me to my room for the night. I laid my head on the pillow and yawned.


	6. part 6

I watch the night sky of London pass me in the carriage, with Ciel beside me. The carriage stopped after a big bump. I look at Ciel; he shrugged and looked at the other members in the carriage, Alois and his butler, Claude. Alex jumped down from the driver seat." Seems we may have hit something…" he said opening the door to see us. I nod." I can tell…" I mutter and Ciel snickered. Alex chuckled." We also have another problem. The wheel is broken…I'm going to try to fix it, while Sebastian sees if the thing we hit was okay…" he said and I nodded." Alright…" I say. I see a pair of silver eyes staring at the carriage. I blink and shake my head.** "**_I'm not mad…am I?"_ I ask myself and shrugged. Ciel looked at me." Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and felt dizzy. _Damn claustrophobia…._i thought and got out of the carriage. I take deep breaths of the cold summer night. It was oddly cold for summer. Ciel followed me." Are you alright?" he asked again." Yes…I just hate crowded places…" I say and leaned against the carriage. The eyes got closer." C...Ciel?" I said and he lifted his head to the eyes. He blinked." What is it?" I ask and look at the shady figure coming towards us. Ciel growled lowly." An angel…" he said.

I nod remembering what my brother, Sam, said." _Don't trust angels…they will betray you at a blink of an eye…_" I nod at the voice in my head. Ciel watched the angel nearing us. He gave it a look. I look at the two and look back at Alex under the carriage. I kick dirt towards him. He sighed." Yes, master?" he asked pulling her head from the bottom of the carriage. I motion towards the angel." Eh hem?" I said and he stood, dusting off his tail coat. He looked at the angel." Ah…" he grinned, demon like as always. His eyes glowed a purple red. I look at Ciel who was now looking at Alex's eyes. He grinned at me and took his eye patch off, opening his eye, a beautiful purple. I smiled at him." Beautiful…" I said talking about the mark and color. Ciel smiled, but said nothing. I see my mark start to glow; I rip the part of the dress from my collar bone to the tip of my shoulder showing the mark. I drop the black fabric on the forest floor and dogged the white feathers flying at us. Alex caught some and dropped them. I get my knife from my boot and throw it in the angel's wing. She screamed." IMPURE!" she said and ran towards me, my knife in her hand. She threw the knife close to my head, going into the door of the carriage. I stand motionless. Alex looked at me." Move!" he said. I stayed in the same position, standing still. The angel shot feathers at me and Alex covered me, I scream as two go into my leg, they felt like razors cutting through butter. I pull them out and growl." Alex! Kill the angel!" I order, my mark glowing brighter than ever. Alex nodded." Yes, master…" his eyes glowed a deep red and threw the feathers back, turning them black. I threw the two in my hands, hitting her wings, pushing her back into a tree. Alex got out his forks and shot around her, the forks sticking into her clothes, keeping her stuck to the tree. I walk to the angel." Impure? You impure!" I said and shot her in the chest with my pistol. She screamed and her body went limp. I fell to the ground on my knees and dropped my head. Alex came to my side and picked me up, setting me in the cart, and tended to the cuts. Ciel sat next to me and tied his eye patch back on. He looked at Alois. Alois blinked." What was that?" he asked, smiling." My tactic…" I mutter and lay my head on the cold glass window. Ciel sighed and looked at my leg. I didn't notice, just watched the night sky pass us up as we return Alois and Ciel home. I sighed and get ready for bed. I lay me head on the cold pillow and yawn." Night, Alex." I said and he smiled, leaving the room.

After breakfast and my touring I went into the gardens to my tree farm. I have a lot of gardens….fruit, flowers, trees, and for my entertainment, part of it is the place I love, woods." Alex, go do something for yourself….im going to tend to the gardens." I smile and he left me in the trees. "Tend to the garden"' is code for "leave me alone I'm going into my woods". I walk to the forestry part of my garden and sit in my tree. I start to sing a song.

Alex finished his cello song and heard a knock on the door. He opened it." Welcome to the Black manor…" he said and looked down at Ciel." Why hello, Earl Phantomhive." He smiled and let them in." where is tear? I heard about the kidnapping thing." He said putting his hat on the hat rack next to the door." She is in the back… follow the path and you will find her…eventually…" Alex snickered, thinking about how big the gardens were." alright…Sebastian….help Alex, with whatever…he is doing." He said looking at alex with his cello bow in his hand. Alex smiled." Yes…you play violin, correct?" he asked Sebastian. Sebastian nodded." Yes… " he said and walked to the study with alex. Ciel rolled his eyes and walked into the gardens.

I sing softly and climb the tree limbs. I see Ciel walk into the gardens. I smile. I sit on a high branch for him not to see me. I sing softly. He walks towards the tree. He looked around the forest. I jump down behind him." Hi…" I said softly and smile sweetly. Ciel turned quickly and sighed." You scared me…" he said and looked at my cheek." Is the bruise better?" I shrug." A bit….and I was aiming to scare you." I smiled wickedly and wipe my hands on my shorts. Ciel smiled at me." Well you succeeded…" he said and looked at the big tree I was in." you like climbing trees?" he asked looking back at me." Yeah…it's fun…I added this section for a place to be alone….it doesn't need tending or watering, but the other gardens do…" I said and patted the big oak tree. Ciel nodded." Yes…it is peaceful…" he said." I have something to show you…" I said and walked off deeper into the woods. In the middle there was a field with a weeping willow with a little bench against the stump. There was a little stream near it, surrounded by flowers. I smile." Isn't it beautiful?" I asked Ciel, who was behind me. He nodded." It is…" he said and blinked. I walked to the bench. I moved the limbs out so I can sit. I patted the seat next to me." Come sit…" I said and he sat next to me. I smile." My mother made this when I was little…she had the field in the middle of the gardens. When she left, I moved the tree and the bench to this spot that I cleaned out just for my mother's tree and bench. My father picked out the bench just for me and my brother, Samuel, most of the gardens where made by my mother and father…I got my fruit garden and Sam got his flower garden. His favorite flower is the lily. He had so many of those flowers. I still have some." I said softly and touch the bench. Ciel nodded." It is beautiful…" he said and looked in my eyes. He put his hand on my cheek." Beautiful eyes….such a rare color…purple…." He said. I blushed." Thank you…" I said and smiled. He smiled sweetly. The wind blew again, he looked in my eyes. I smiled back at him. He kissed me. I blushed a deep red. He pulled back and smiled at me. I literally think I just died a bit. I blinked at him, my face still red. he chuckled and slid his hand into mine.


	7. part 7

**alright, it is sad i have no reviews...if you liked it or didnt please review so i know people payed attentiong to my fanfic, that would make me happy!~Joker**

Alex came out into the field and smiled at the two." Tea is ready…" he said and walked back into the manor. I pulled my hand away and stood." Come…" I said and he followed me into the manor. I sipped the tea and watched Ciel. He smiled at me and looked at Sebastian, who had a wide grin on his face. I look down and my wrists. The cuts from the chains were still there. Alex was in the kitchen making dinner preparations. I hear a bell ring. I curse under my breath and pick up the kitten and stood. Putting him in the gardens." Sorry…" I said to Ciel and sat back down. He nodded and sighed a bit." Did you get a letter from the queen?" I ask him and he shook his head." no not yet…" I nodded and sighed. Alex came back out and set the table for the dinner. Smoked cod.

I wave at the leaving carriage and smiled at Alex." Time to tend to the flowers…" I said and headed into the gardens to water the flowers. Alex cleaned up the house. I walk into the flower garden and water the lilies, posies, and the roses. I walk back into the field in the woods to sit. I leaded my head against the tree and watch the moon come up. I fall asleep under the tree. Alex came out and picked me up." Falling asleep in the woods?" he muttered and put me in my bed. Pulling the covers over me. I slept happily, with a smile on my face.

I woke up, from a knock on the door; I was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. I moan and get dressed in some new clothes. I walk down stairs, my hair a bit messed up. I look at Alex walk into the kitchen with someone and walk to the stairs." Morning, tear….Ciel has requested you…" he said and walked back into the kitchen. I sigh and fix my hair, walking into the kitchen to sit at the table. I lift my head at Ciel and smile." Hello…" I said my voice a bit sleepy sounding. Ciel smile." Hello, did we wake you?" he asked. I shook my head." no…what did you need?" I ask lacing my fingers together. Ciel pulled a letter out of his pocket." Did you get this?" he asked pushing the letter towards me. I open it and read it." Alex did we get a letter?" I ask looking up at him. Alex shrugged." I shall see…" he said and left." Most likely….if it is a ball, than they will invite most of the noble families, including, you, Trancy, Crystal, and usually me…." I said and handed him the note back. I nodded and put it in his pocket.

"Yes we did…" Alex said and handed me the letter. I read over it quickly." Yes...we will attend…" I said looking back at Ciel. He nodded and smiled." Great…" he said and looked at Alex. I coughed and Alex smiled, bowed, and left, Sebastian following him.

I stood and took his hand." Come on…" I said and walked into the gardens; I held his hand and walked along the paths. I smiled at him. Ciel chuckled and smiled back. I giggle and pick up the black bunny from yesterday. I pet it." How is my beautiful?" I ask the rabbit, its nose twitched. I giggled and showed the rabbit to Ciel. He smiled at patted his head." see? There is nothing wrong with animals…" I said softly and put the rabbit down. Ciel smiled softly and watched the bunny run into the bush. I smiled and walked down the path again. I heard the cat's bell. I smile." Shoo kitty…" I said to the cat, and I ran away. I smile and look at Ciel." What do you wish to do until the ball?" I ask him. Ciel grinned." You can show me your gardens…" he shrugged and held my hand again; I smiled and nodded, walking off on the paths. Ciel walked beside me as we entered the fruit garden. I smiled and check on my strawberries. Ciel stood behind me, looking at my fruit trees. I turned and looked." Do you know what they are?" I asked walking to the trees." I know some of the fruits…" he said and walked to look at the fruits in the trees. He plucked one of my plums. He smiled and tossed one to me. I caught it and bite into it." Perfectly ripe…" I said and smiled. Ciel bit into his and nodded." Yes…" he said and I sat on the stone path. I look up at him and smiled. He sat next to me with his legs crossed. I pulled my knees close to me and bit my plum again. Ciel chuckled at me and threw the pit into the bush. I smile and did the same. Ciel smiled and kissed my cheek. My face went red. I smile. I heard Alex's heels clicking on the pavement coming towards us. I pull my hand away and stood, pulling Ciel up with me. I smile at Alex." Time to leave?" I ask. Alex nodded and walked off." Come on…" I said softly and walked with Ciel back into the manor. Ciel dusted the dirt off of his blue coat. I smile and walk into the mansion.

I walk upstairs to get my dress on. It was black and blue. I put a bow in my hair and walk down the stairs and smile at Ciel. He smiled back and held his hand out. I took it and walked out with him to the carriage. I step inside and him after me. The carriage started to move and I look at Ciel, who was beside me. He smiled widely and kissed my cheek. I giggle and look out the window at a blue manor. I smile; it was the color of Ceils eyes. I smile warmly and see Alois' carriage. I huff and look at Ciel. He was looking out the other window. I smile and feel the carriage stop. I step out with Ciel beside me and walked into the ball. I look around and see Alois. I smile a bit at him. He comes towards me and smiled." Hello, lovely…" he said and kissed the top on my hand. I smiled." Hello, Alois…" I said softly, seeing Ciel frown in the corner of my eye. I smirk and look back at Alois." My I have this dance?" he asked putting his hand out. I hesitate and nodded, taking his hand. Ciel huffed and sat in a chair. Alois grinned, and evil one at that, and spun me." I never noticed your beauty until this night…" he said softly and smiled sweetly at me. I blush, just a bit though. And smiled." Is that good?" I asked. He chuckled." And funny…yes very good…" he said and danced with me. I smile and he danced me into a room. He opened it and closed the door, Claude walking behind him, with a candle." Well…you and Ciel, aye?" Alois grinned and spun me, pulling me close. He held me tight." Let me go!" I yelled and tried to move away from the little perv. Alois chuckled." You aren't going anywhere, Tear…" he said in my ear and dropped me on the ground. I fell on my knees and pushed me down with his foot. I didn't make a noise." You are mine now, my beauty…" he said in my ear and snapped." Claude, tie her up, now…" he said and let his butler do his job in silence.

Alex walked up to Ciel." Where is Tear?" he asked the little Earl. Ciel sighed." Dancing with Alois…" he said softly and looked at his ring." She isn't here…." Alex muttered and looked around the room, walking away. Alex walked around the ball room looking for me.

Alois looked at me, my hands where bound behind my back with chains, the same with my feet. He smirked." Well don't you look helpless?" he chuckled and kneeled down beside me. He held my jaw in his hand." Do you know how long I've waited for you?" he growled. A smiled curved my lips, I couldn't help it." You? Wait for me? Hah!" I said and he threw me down. My face was on the floor." yes…" Alois growled and paced around the little bedroom we were in. I watch him." I've waited for years, and yet you choose the weird, quiet, unfun one?" he said looking at Me." you call yourself fun? You just took me from a room of people to tie me up…yeah...fun…" I roll my eyes. He growled and pulled me up, holding my jaw again. He didn't say anything, just looked into my eyes. "Can I go now?" I asked. He grinned." No not just not…" he said and disappeared into the shadow. I blink and sigh. I was alone in the room. I play with the chains in my hands to try to break free. I growl and pull on the chains." Uhhg…" I growled

Alex walked around the ball room and saw Alois. He growled. " Where is Tear?" he asked putting a smile on his face. Alois turned." I don't know…she left when I was done dancing with her. She will come back..." he smiled and walked away to dance with, yet another, girl. Alex scanned the crowd again looking for my black dress. He growled and walked up the stairs into the halls to try to find me.

I pull on the chains." Help…" I said, feeling my cuts bleed again. I growl and pull harder on the chains. I try to break the rope on my legs. " Why would you tie me up with chains, but use rope on my feet?" I mutter and look around to find something sharp nearby. I saw a mirror." _If I can break it I can cut the ropes…_" I thought and nodded, trying to reach the dresser near the bed, were I was tied. I fell on my beck and kicked the dresser, moving the mirror closer to me. I kick it again, making it fall. I grin and got the biggest, sharpest piece of the broken mirror. I picked it up with my boot and picked it up in my mouth. I bend to the ropes on my feet and cut the ropes in about a couple of minutes. I smile as my feet were untied and I stood, pulling the bed a bit. I sigh and look over my shoulder; of course the chains are under the 500 pound bed, so it will be hard to move with my feet. I see a lock, and roll my eyes." You don't think this out do you, Alois?" I mutter and shook my head, a bobby pin fell out. I picked it up with my teeth. I tried to turn around the best I could to get to the lock. I put the bobby pin in the padlock and messed with it until I heard it click. The chains fell of my hands and I ran to the door. I tried to open it, but someone put a chair under the handle, so I can't get out. I sigh and look around." Oh look a window…" I mutter and walk to the window. It was on the second floor, so I couldn't jump down, well maybe. I hesitate, and sigh." Fine…" I said to myself and jumped down the window, falling on my back. The air left my lungs. "ow…" I said softly and took a deep breath. Okay, I think I was supposed to land on my feet, not my back. I blink and sit up. Looking around to see if anyone saw that, nope no one. I stood and walked around the manor trying to find my way back in, without Alois knowing. I pull the sticks and things from my hair and wipe the dried blood off of my face. I growl." Alois, you will pay…" I mutter and see him in a window. I duck and peaked over the edge of it, he was talking to the head of the manor. I crawl on my knees away from the window and stood again. I rub my ribs." Damn corset….and my poor ribs…" I said softly and walked into the gardens, not much there just a few trees and some flowers." Pathetic…." I mutter and look around for anyone I know. Nope, no one I know, of course. I sigh and kept walking, blending in with the shadows. I see the lights of the ball room on the second floor. I moan from falling, I think I may have broken a rib or two. I see no one outside. I sigh and walk throught the back door and into the ball room, hiding in the shadow of a hall way.


	8. part 8

Alex walked by me and I pulled him into the hallway. I put my finger over my lips and he nodded. I walked to a room, silently, and closed the door." Where did you go?" he asked me after the door was shut. I sigh and explained to him what happened." Alois tried to 'steal' you again?" Alex asked. I shrugged." Yes and no…." I said softly and rubbed my ribs." What happened to your side?" he asked looking at my ribs where my hands were." I jumped out a window and landed on my ribs…I think it may be broken." I said and looked at him. He sighed and looked around." Well we are going to fix you up and go back into the ball, with a smile on our faces, correct?" he smiled at me. I sighed and nodded. I fixed the cuts on my head, wiping the blood away; he sewed the cuts in my dress and bow; and cleaned my shoes." Perfect…" he smiled and opened the door, walking out into the ball. I followed beside him, trying not to rub my ribs. I smiled and walk past Alois and some men. I sit in a chair next to Ciel and smile." I'll explain later what happened…" I said softly to him. He nodded and watched the crowd. I look at Alois, who didn't notice me at all, talking to the men. I chuckle quietly and wince at the pain in my ribs.

I watch as my manor came into view. I smile slightly, ready to be home. I got out when the carriage stopped and walked into the mansion. I smiled at Ciel." Alex…will you go find the kitten, she is somewhere in the mansion….take Sebastian too….she has to eat soon." I said and they both left.

I looked at Ciel and smiled again." Come…lets go watch the moon in the field…" I said and he followed me into the back. We walked into the woods, back in the field. I sat on the bench, with Ciel beside me and looked up at the moon. I hummed quietly and watch the clouds roll over the moon, making it darker around the tree. Ciel smiled at me and kissed my cheek." Care to explain what happened at the ball?" he asked. I sigh and nod." Fine…" I explain what happened. He growled lowly." Trancy…." He said and squeezed my hand." It's fine…." I said trying to calm him down a bit. He sighed and nodded." Alright… he will pay one day, though…" he muttered and looked at the grass. I look at him and sigh." That didn't go well…" I said quietly, Ciel didn't hear me. Ciel looked up at he and cuffed my face in his hands." He will pay if he hurt you…" he said softly, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I nod." I know, but I can handle myself…" I said and he nodded." Yes…" he said and dropped his hands.

I smile weakly and touch my ribs, I wince." Cracked…" I mutter and sigh. Ciel looked at me." how did you crack it?" he asked." I jumped from the second story of the room I was in…and landed on my back." I said and rubbed my rib. Ciel sighed and moved my hand away from my side." Not good to mess with it…" he said softly and kissed my forehead. I smile sweetly and nod." Alright…"

I wave at Ciel's carriage leaving the back gates. I walk back in and up the stairs, to my room, for the night. Alex rapped my ribs with bandages, tightly for that matter. I sigh and slip under the covers, falling asleep almost imminently." Night, Master." Alex said and blew out his candle, walking into the dark hallway.

I wake up and yawned, sitting up. Alex didn't come in yet." Who must be here?" I asked myself and slipped out of bed, getting dressed in what I usually wear. I walk down the stairs, hearing a familiar voice." Alois?!" I ask, saying it a bit louder than expected. Alois poked his head from the kitchen." There you are…" he smiled sweetly. I smile weakly." What do you need?" I ask, rubbing my rib." I can't see a dear friend?" he huffed." Fired? I think not, you tied me up in a room, and forced me to jump from the window, cracking my rib…" I crossed my arms, glaring at him. He chuckled." Well, I needed to talk to you…" he said softly. I blink at him." Talk?! You could of asked, instead of pulling me away from a ball room full of people!" I threw my arm in the air and stormed off, into the woods, to calm myself down.

I sat in a big tree and sighed. Alois watched me leave and chuckled." You will be mine, Tear…" he said to himself and walked into the back, looking for me. I watched him looking confused by the many paths to take. I grin wickedly ad chuckled softly. Alois growled." Come down!" he yelled at me looking at the trees. Going to have to catch me! Come on, pretty boy." I tease and jumped on the branches. He growled and followed me on the ground. I laughed wickedly, wishing Ciel was here with me. Alois sighed," forget it….." he said and stopped following." What? Pretty boy can't stand a girl beating him?" I snicker and stick my tongue out at him. He growled and shouted." Forget it! I have better things to do!" he said and walked off." Like what? Capture more girls?!" I yell back, a bit pissed off now. I jump down and walk to the field in the middle, sitting on the bench I lay my head against the trunk of the willow and huff. I fell asleep soon after that.


	9. part 9

**well, here is two more chapters, PLEASE COMMENT! it makes me fell good knowing some one likes my stuff X3, i like criticism, good or bad, so please comment!~3 Joker**

Alex shook my shoulder." Master, wake up…." He said softly and I opened my eyes and yawned, looking at him." I fell asleep?" I asked sleepily. He nodded and I sighed." Ciel is here to speak to you…" he said, I nod." Okay, send him out…." I said and Alex left. I wait on Ciel; he walked in with Sebastian at his side." Hello…" I smile. He nodded and sat next to me, handing me a letter. I open it, it was from Alois." The spider needs assistance…." I mutter and sighed." From the guard dog and puppet…" I growl and put the letter on the stone bench next to Me." alright…." I said to him. Ciel nodded to Sebastian and he left. Ciel stayed and put a hand on my shoulder." I know….we will be fine, don't worry…" he smiled and stood, I followed him inside. I look at alex and nodded. He followed me out to the carriage.

I look at Ciel, then at the ground. I didn't want to go to Alois' mansion, even with Ciel. I huff and look out the window, impatient. I sigh as I see the Trancy manor just down the street. I step out when we stopped and looked at Alois. He smiled." Nice of you to come…" he said and opened the door to the manor. I walk in, with Ciel at my side. I looked at Ciel and huffed. I turn to Alois." What did you need?" I ask, being polite, but it came out almost pissed. He smirked." Now, now, don't be hateful…" he smirked and walked past us up the stairs, unto his study. We followed after him. Alois sat in his big chair and we sat in front of him, I slid down the chair, a bit and sighed. Ciel sat partly strait and look at Alois." What now?" he almost growled.

Alois smiled and looked at Claude, who was behind Alex and Sebastian. He nodded." Come along…they need to speak alone…" he said and gripped their shoulders, walking out of the room. I look at Alois." What is this about?" I demanded. Alois looked down at me. He stood and held my chin." Now, is that how a lady sits?" he asked looking in my eyes." Let me go!" I grab his arm." Alois!" Ciel growled. The room went silent." That is no way to treat a lady." He said turning his head to Alois. Alois dropped my chin and walked behind Ciel's chair. I watch hesitantly. Alois held on Ciel's shoulders." Lady? No, I think not…." He said in his ear. I'm enraged now; all I see is Ciel shudder. I smirked." Sure, because you the grisliest one in this room…" I snickered. Ciel smiled. Alois growled and snapped his head toward Me." oh?" he said and walked behind Me." we will see about that, my lovely Tear." He said in my ear, Ciel didn't hear. I growl and turn to face him." I will never be yours, Alois Trancy!" I said and back handed him. He grabbed my throat. I gasp and grab his wrists." No one slaps a richer family than yours, Lady Black." He growled. Ciel stood." Alois!" he yelled and pushed the boy of me. I hold my neck and cough. Alois stumbled back into a book case. Ciel patted my back softly. I take a deep breath." What the hell was that?!" I yell at Alois. Alois blink, unknowing of what just happened. I stood and stormed off, out of the mansion.

Ciel growled at Alois and tried to follow me, losing me in the city nearby. I run into and ally, sliding down one of the walls, holding my throat, coughing. I lean my head against the wall, pulling my knees close to my chest. I lay my head on my knees and wait for anyone to find me. Ciel walked through the crowds calling my name, he walked right past me. I laughed and stayed in the shadows.

Ciel growled and walked around looking for Me." where are you?" he muttered to himself, passing me again. I sigh and cough as he passed." Moron…" I said and stood, still staying in the shadows. Ciel heard Me." there you are…" he sighed and looked at me. I held my neck still and frowned." What's wrong?" he asked walking towards me. I shook my head, dropping my hands. He hugged me." I know, I know, Alois won't bother you…" I nodded; but knew he wouldn't until he has me. I sigh and he lets go of Me." come on…" he said and started to walk back. I follow close behind him. Alex was with the carriage not too far away. Ciel and I got in and we headed back to my manor. The carriage stopped and we got out. I hug Ciel good bye and watched him leave. I walked to my room for the night to get ready. After I was done, I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I see the candle light in the hall." Night, Master." Alex smiled as he walked past my room into his. I nodded and fell to sleep quickly.

Alex woke me up and smiled." Time to awake now, Master." He said and poured me a cup of tea. After he opened the curtains I woke opened my eyes. I looked at him and smiled a bit." Hello, what is on the agenda?" I asked. He thought for a moment, "We have received a letter from the Trancy butler, Claude." He said and pulled out the letter, handing it to me. I moan." What do they want?" I mutter and open it."_ Tear B;ack, Please excuse my Master, Alois. I don't know what came over him, which is no way to treat a Lady. If you may, I have prepared a day for you with Alois, if you wish to come. Thank you. Signed: Claude Faustus._"

I sigh and sip my black tea." Must we go?" I asked him." Sadly, yes." Alex nodded and pushed the tea cart into the hall. He put my day clothes next to me. He walked out and I climbed out of bed. I walked around for a while and finally got dressed, fixing my short hair, I walked down the stairs, the heels of my boots clicking against the tile. Alex was at the door and smiled." We must leave now, My Lady." He said and opened the door. I walked out and looked around." Alex, it's snowing…." I said and turned to him." Yes, it is in the winter." He smiled, putting a coat over my shoulders." What day?" I asked, figuring its December." December 13th, My Lady, it's your birthday." He smiled widely." Ciel's is tomorrow!" I smiled and press my boot in the newly coated snow." Yes, what shall we do?" he asked, opening the door for me. I got in and shrugged." I don't know, but I will figure it out, he will have a great birthday." I smile. He closed the door and started the carriage, going across town to Alois' manor.

I sighed when I see Alois outside waiting on me. I sigh again and watch the carriage pull up. Claude opened the door and didn't smile. I glared at him and got out, crossing my arms." Okay Alois, I'm here, what do you want to do?" I ask." I knew it was your birthday, so I had Claude send you the letter." Alois said walking towards me. I sigh." Yes it is my birthday, what about it?" I asked. He smiled and took my hand." We are going to have fun, my dear." He said and kissed my knuckle. I died on the inside a bit, out of disgust. I smiled, just a bit. He smiled widely and pulled me into the mansion, Claude taking off my coat.

" _What kind of fun?_"those words ran through my head, with many, many answers following, I still followed him though." _stop yourself!_" I thought and sighed." Alois, what do you have planned for the day?" I asked and he turned to me." I'll let that be a secret." He smiled and walked again. I roll my eyes and followed anyways." Alois, please, tell m…." I stopped, he turned to me and held my waist." Hush." He said and smiled." Please tell me you know how to dance." He said. I nodded a bit." Good." He said and took my hand. I did blush the tiniest bit, but still danced with him." _damn he is good…_" I thought, trying to keep up with him and the music. I stared into his bright blue eyes for a moment and he let go of me. I smiled. Alois still had a hand on my waist; he smiled as well, pulling me to a different room, the dining room.

" Claude! Hannah!" he said after setting me in a seat. A pale young woman came out, with silver hair and dressed in purple, and also a bandage around her eye. She didn't look at Alois." Hannah, where is Claude?" Alois asked the maid." He is preparing the meal with Alex…"she said with a softy, shaky voice. He nodded." Leave…" he said, the maid leaving quickly. He looked at me." pardon Hannah." He said and smiled. I nodded a bit and looked around." _Gold, everywhere, why gold? Such a bright color…_" I thought, looking at the gold trim, the gold silverware, even the gold chandelier. I thought his color was purple, must be mistaken. Every noble family has a color, Phantomhive's is blue, the Black's is, well black, Trancy's is either purple or gold, and the Crystal's is grey or white. There are many more nobles in London, but those are the ones I can think of at the moment.


	10. part 10

**alright, sorry for not posting...but im kinda busy, sorry but here is another part for you all #.^**

Alex walked in with Claude behind him. He smiled and stood behind me, his hand on my shoulder, as always. Claude stood beside Alois; he had a cart of food, for the afternoon snack. A cherry tart. Claude served it to us and stood behind Alois. I took a bite and smiled." Its good." I said and Alois nodded." Quite." He said and ate slowly." Thank you, I must go If you want the next activity." He said. I panic and look at Alex. Alex sighed." Claude, that not needed, we must be heading back soon, I must tutor Tear." He said. Alois frowned." So soon?" he asked, standing. He walked over to me, his purple boots clicking on the floor." Can you spare a few minutes? I have something that I know you will love." He grinned."_ I'd much rather be here then learning…_" I thought. I looked up at Alex again. Alex nodded." Alright." He said and I stood. He smiled and took my hand, leading me into the gardens. I follow close behind him, our boots clacking in a rhythm.

I look around, fascinated by the purple flowers in the snow. He smiled." That's not what I was talking about. Come." He said and pulled me into the green house." I know you have a fascination with animals and plants, so have gathered animals and you get to choose one." He smiled, turning to me. I nod and look at the tiny animals. I smiled and look at the little ones, turtles, rabbits, mice, cats, and a bird. I pick up the turtle and smiled, but it fades." Alois I can't take one, these belong in your gardens…" I said putting the turtle back down." You can, it will be fine, there are many more." He smiled sweetly." No, I mean they are wild, I can't have many animals, so I can't take any." I shook my head. He frowned." Alright, but you still liked it?" he asked. I nodded." I did, I had a good day." I smile. He smiled back and took my hand." Alex must be waiting, come, let's go." He said and walked me into the front of the mansion

Alex smiled and put my coat back on my shoulders." We must leave, if we are to catch your fencing lesson. I sigh." _another thing I hate…_" I thought, Alois looking at Me." have a great birthday, Tear." He smiled. I nodded and hugged him." Thank you, Alois." I said and let go of him, turning back to the door to leave. I walked onto the carriage and sighed, watching the snow fall. I smile a bit, still figuring out how to make Ciel's birthday great. I look at Alois through the window and smile. Alois waved at us, as we left the gates. Even the damn gates where gold." What color is he?" I asked myself, watching the beauty of London in the snow, pass me. We arrived home and I got out, walking into the mansion. I stop." Alex, was there another carriage outside?" I asked and turned to look outside." Yes there was." He said, we watched Ciel and Sebastian come out of the carriage, covered in snow. I couldn't help but laugh a bit." Hello, what are you needing?" I asked, looking at Ciel's pink face. I smiled." Come on, you must be freezing." I said and pulled them in the mansion, closing the door. I turn to look at Ciel; he was freezing, and covered in snow. I giggled and pushed the snow off of his shoulders and smiled." H...happy birthday, Tear." He said to me. I nodded." Same to you, come, you will catch something if you stay in that coat." I said. Alex wiped the water from the snow off the tile, Sebastian too Ciel's coat off. I smiled." Come with me." I said, walking past him, up the stairs, into my study. Alex got a fire going in the fire place.

" Thank you, Alex." I said, he nodded and left the room." Where have you been?" Ciel asked, taking a seat next to me on the floor. I looked at him." Alois requested to see me for my birthday." I said, he frowned." How was that?" he asked. I shrugged." Fine I guess." I said, Alex came in with a tea cart, he poured two glasses handing one to me and the other to Ciel." Chamomile with honey." Alex said. I nodded." Thank you, what about the schedule today?" I asked looking at him." I can push it tomorrow, if you like." He replied." Is that the only free day?" I asked." What do you have planned for today?" Ciel asked." Fencing, her music, and escaping. I think that's about it." Alex said. I sigh." May we push the last one to next week?" I asked. He frowned and looked at my rib." I know, I had no other choice…" I said." Alright I will push it to next week." He said and left. I looked at Ciel." If you like, you may join us, it will only take a few hours." I smile. He nodded." Good, after tea we have to go to the hall for training."

Ciel sat in a chair in the corner." Today, we will be using real swords, not fencing, but it's a defense." Alex said and tossed me a sword." Alright, let's go…" I smiled and hold the sword. Alex nodded and got one of his." If I stab you will it hurt?" I ask, flicking the tip of the small sword." Actually, yes, just a bit though." He grinned. I nodded." Don't stab me, please, it hurts…" I frown and swing at him. Alex parried it and smiled." Why would I hurt my master?" he asked and pushed my sword away, making me move back. I stand strait and sigh." How will I get better with a demon who always has to win?" I ask looking up at him. He smirked." You refuse a tutor and im the only one who will do." He smiled, putting his hand on his chest. I roll my eyes and swing at him, slicking his arm a bit." Good job, not deep enough though." You need more focus and not a lot of force, it will do more damage. Example…" he said, throwing the sword at my head, I ducked and looked around. Alex smiled." You wouldn't get hurt, turn." He said pointing to the dummy behind me. I stood, walking towards it. I cock my head. The sword was sticking out the other side of the dummy. Ciel blinked. Sebastian was stunned as well. Alex smiled and pulled the sword out with ease." My point exactly…I focused, yet still used force, but a little as possible, if that was your victim, he would be dead in seconds." He said and put the swords up. I nodded and touched his side. "Your coat..." I frowned. He nodded.


	11. part 11

" I will fix it later, come, time for music." He smiled and we followed him back in the study. Alex set a few peppers on my music stand." Diabolic waltz, page one." He smiled and handed me my violin and bow. Me mouth opened a bit." A...Alex…." I said, reading over the notes. He smiled and lifted my head with a bow." Now, you will be fine, you are great at it. I glance at ciel and sigh." Okay…" I said and lifted m violin, hitting the correct notes. I hit my smallest string to hard, making it snap in the middle. I frown." I hate the C string…" I mutter and took the string out, waiting on the new string to be replaced." How did you manage breaking another C string, even if that string wasn't used in the line?"  
he asked, replacing the string." I don't know, pressure? Anyway, could you play it for me, just the lines I have to do, so I know what im doing?" I asked. He nodded and played the music beautifully. I stare in awe." Your turn…" he said handing me the instrument.

" Uh, schedule…time for the next thing… I said looking at the grandfather clock in the corner." There is nothing to do next, but I need to clean up." He said, putting the things away. I nodded and took Ciel's hand, leading him outside in the snow. Ciel pulls his coat hood over his head and I left mine down. I take him to the giant willow and smiled." It's not as pretty without its leaves, but it is nice in the snow." I said and brushed the snow off the bench to sit. I sit down with Ciel beside me. I smile at him." Happy birthday…" he said and smiled softly.

"Tear, time to wake now." Alex said pulling the curtains open. I opened my eyes. I was curled into a ball, almost under the covers. I poke my head out and sat up, yawning." Morning…" I mutter. He handed me a newspaper, the date circled. I grin, it fades." Its Ciel's birthday….i don't have anything for him…" I mutter and slipped out of bed, walking to my closet." Well, we shall make him cake, if you like." He said, standing behind me. I nod." Alright, go ahead and get the things out and choose a nice recipe." I look over my shoulder, looking at him. He nodded, turning away, he left the room.

I sigh and pick out some of my nicer clothes, and my black fur coat. I walk downstairs, coat in my hands. I set the coat down on the table and begin to work on the cake with Alex. I smile up at him." I'm sure he will love it." Alex said, smiling back down at me. I nod and finish it. It's a big chocolate cake with chocolate icing, saying Ciel's name. I smiled." I hope they are home." I said. He nodded." They probably are, Lady Elizabeth is probably there to see Ciel." I sigh and nod." Alright, lets head out." I said, pulling my coat over my shoulders and head. I pick up the cake, covering it from the falling snow. I get in the carriage and watch us leave the manor.

I watch Ciel's manor pull into view and smile. I see Elizabeth's carriage out front and sigh. I step out and walk to the door, knocking softly. I heard Elizabeth squeal. I groan quietly as she opened the door." Hello, Tear." She said smiled and let me in." hi, Elizabeth…" I blink at the frilly things inside the manor, seeing Ciel in the corner, covered in pink." Ciel?" I giggle, walking to him." Isn't it cute!" Elizabeth squealed, jumping up and down. I nod slightly." I guess…" I said, I watch Sebastian walk out, looking disturbing for a demon." Seb…Sebastian?" I laugh, looking at the pink bonnet thing he was in. he glared at me. I grin, turning to Alex, I laughed." Oh no, you to..." I said and pulled the ribbons and flowers from his suit and hair. I put the cake on one of the tables and smiled at Ciel." You look adorable…" I giggle. Elizabeth tapped my shoulder." Well, now you don't look cute at all, or like a Lady…" she frowned, looking at my blaze clothes. I frown." But this is what I must wear…" I said. She shook her head." it is not suiting for a Lady like you." She said, pulling out a pink and yellow dress. I shake my head franticly." No, no, please…" I said. Ciel grinned at me." come on, you will look adorable." He said. I sighed, ready to argue, but she manages to put it on Me." what the hell?" I said looking at the dress, Ciel snickering at Me." see? Your adorable." He said, I frowned and sighed." Really, was this necessary?" I mutter. Ciel chuckled and looked around the mansion, he frowned." I hate dresses." I huff. Elizabeth gasped." What Lady hates dresses?" she acted surprised." Me…" I said. She frowned, but smiled again." Well you look absolutely adorable!" she said. I groan quietly, looking at Ciel. He was still grinning at me. I sigh." What was the point in this?" I ask her." We are having a private ball tonight for Ciel's birthday!" she said, jumping happily." What?!" me and Ciel said at the same time. She cocked her head." what? Is there something wrong?" she asked. Ciel shook his head." erm… Lizzie, I can't have one tonight, right Sebastian." He looked at his butler over his shoulder. He nodded." Yes, we are very busy tonight, maybe another night." Sebastian smiled, putting his check-list back in his pocket. Lizzie nodded." Alright, well ill call grandmother to pick me up." She said, hugging Ciel's neck." I'll let Sebastian do it, we still have time before you leave, and we can have tea, all of us." Ciel smiled a bit, hugging his cousin back. I smiled, as Sebastian leaves, walking to the phone. I rubbed my head and yawned quietly. Ciel let go of Lizzie and smiled." Come on…" he said, walking up the steps, the pink thing falling onto the floor.

Lizzie and I followed him closely, the dress making me itch. We walk into the drawing room. I sit on one of the couches and Ciel on beside me. Lizzie sat alone on front of us, a table between us I lean back and smiled at Lizzie." So, how was the trip to Paris?" I ask. She nodded." It was great! Mother took me and we had a lot of fun!" she giggled. I smiled softly." I would like to go, but the queen needs me, badly." I said." Oh, how are the cuts? Did they heal? He asked, moving my bangs to see the cutes on my brow and hair line. I nod." Yeah, shouldn't scar though." I shrug. He moved his hand, looking back at Lizzie. Lizzie sat confused." What is your job, Tear?" she asked. I think." Hmm, well you know how some of the criminals go after certain kinds of people?" I ask, she nodded." It's my job to dress like the gender or kind of person they go after. I get caught, escape, and tell the Yard." I said. She nodded." Oh, okay, that makes sense…what is It called?" she asked." I'm called the 'Queens Puppet.' it's my family honor to serve the queen." I said, showing her my family crest on my silver ring. The crest is cut into an amethyst, put on my silver band, making it the size of Ciel's family crest ring. She nodded." It's beautiful…" she said, sitting back. I smiled." Thank you, it was my mothers." I said, slipping it back on my index finger. She nodded." Ciel has one." She said, looking at the blue diamond ring on Ciel's thumb. He wasn't paying attention, looking out a window. I giggle and poke his cheek." Wake up." I smile. He blinked, turning his head back at us." sorry, bunny…" he said. I smile and look back at lizzie." Do you have one?" I ask Lizzie. She shook her head." no…not yet." She said.

I nod, Sebastian coming in with the tea cart." Black tea." He said, pouring the tea. I smile and take the cup from him." Lady Elizabeth, your ride will be here soon." Sebastian said, rolling the cart out to the hall. Alex was behind me, with his hand on the demons mark. I sip the tea and look at Ciel, who was daydreaming out the window, with his tea in hand. I roll my eyes.

I smile at Lizzies leaving carriage and sigh, turning back to Ciel. He had a bit of a grin on his face. I roll my eyes." I'll be right back." I smile, walking to the bathroom, to take the dress off." Such a horrid color." I shudder. I fix my regular clothes and smile at my reflection." Alright." I said, opening the door. I walk to the main entrance. Ciel was waiting for me, with something behind his back. I smile, walking to him, the dress in hand." I think Lizzie would want her dress back." I giggle, handing it to him. Alex was behind me; hand on my shoulder as usual. Sebastian took the dress from me. Ciel sighed, pulling a stuffed rabbit with an eye patch." Happy birthday Tear." He said, holding the bunny out. I smile, taking it in his hands." No, happy birthday to you." I said, hugging him. This was the first present I had gotten from someone in years. He put a hand on my shoulder blade." Thank you…" he said.

I let go." I'll help clean if Sebastian wants help." I said, looking at Sebastian. He shook his head." you don't need to…" I stop him." I insist." I smile softly. He nodded." If you insist…" he said. I nod and smile at Ciel." Won't be too hard." I shrug and start on taking the banners down. Then, picking the yellow and pink flowers from the walls. Sebastian got the higher things down. I put the on the bottom step and smiled." There…" I pulled the bonnet off of Sebastian. I turn to Ciel and smile." There, all done…" I said, walking back in front of Alex, still holding the bunny. He nodded." Thank you but you didn't need to do that." He said. I shook my head." it's the least I could do." I said softly. He shook his head." you still didn't have to, but thanks." He smiled softly. I giggle, and hug him again." It's nothing." I said and herd Alex clear his throat. I sigh and let go of him." Yeah?" I asked." It's time to be going soon." He said, closing his pocket watch. I sigh." Alright." I grumble and look at Ciel." Thank you for having us over." I giggle. He smiled." Its fine, but it is getting dark out." He said. I nod and the move from the door, opening it to the cold winter. I shiver and put my coat on. Ciel took my hand for a moment. He kissed my cheek." Has a good night." He said and let me go into the night. I smile and enter the carriage, laying my head on the cool glass of the window. I fall asleep before we leave. I feel being picked up and set on my bed, I don't wake at all. I turned on my side, hearing the door close." Good night, Master." Alex said, foggily in my mind.


End file.
